Deseos Ocultos Oneshot SONGFIC Youji y Natsuo
by phObiia
Summary: Un songfic de la cancion Undisclosed Desires de Muse. Un poco de lemon. Youji Y Natsuo. Es un pesimos resumen; solo leanlo.


Deseos Ocultos- YoujiXNatsuo (SONGFIC)

-Buenas noches, You..-le dijo tiernamente mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.

"_Youji, te amo demasiado; espero poder decírtelo…algún día"_

-Buenas noches Tsun, qe descanses- Da igual manera le correspondió y beso su pálida mejilla.

"_Natsuo…no tienes idea de cómo muero por besar algo más que tu mejilla; tus manos, tu frente, tus ojos, tu cuello, tu pecho; tus labios…se qe mi deseo es imposible, solo debo reprimirme"_

_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_

Salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Natsuo, le había llevado a el cuarto como si fuese un niño, eso era algo qe le encantaba del pelirrojo, qe aunqe le quitaran sus orejas; nunca perdería la inocencia de su ser. Estaba frustrado, no qeria salirse de control; pero Natsuo le estaba volviendo loco. Se sentó en el sofá pesadamente, encendió la T.V y se dispuso a olvidar su calentura.

○•○**Con Natsuo○•○**

Se sentó en la cama, en realidad, no tenia sueño; estaba acostumbrado a dormir aún mas tarde. No tenía ni idea de cómo Youji había creído esa gran mentira, con lo bien qe le conocía era más qe obvio qe se hubiese dado cuenta. Se acostó, tomó su peluche y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza.

"_Yo..Youji ya no qiero ocultarlo…te amo, cada día es más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. Me gustan tus manos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la manera de cómo me hablas, incluso, me encanta tu salvajismo"_

Esa excusa del sueño, era solo una trampa para alejarse de su Sacrifice. Sentía qe si se qedaba a su lado, le besaría y le rogaría por qe le marcara, y qe lo hiciera de su absoluta propiedad…qe le qitara sus preciadas orejitas.

Lentamente, el sueño se adueño de su conciencia.

○•○**De nuevo con You..○•○**

Ya eran las 12:00 am y en la tele no había nada interesante..así qe no tenía otra opción qe ir a dormir…con Tsun. Apago el aparato y dejo el control en la mesita de centro. Se levantó y apagó la luz. Sus ojos estaban muy acostumbrados a la oscuridad; de algo le había servido despertar a media noche…solo para contemplar a su Fighter.

Caminó hasta la habitación y se dio cuenta de qe Tsun no estaba tapado, era como si se hubiese qedado dormido; se acercó y le contempló. Le encantaba verlo dormir, de alguna manera cualquier aparente rudeza qe el chico pudiese aparentar; desaparecía mientras dormía. Tocó su mejilla, y la sintió un poco humeda, …Tsun…¿Había estado llorando…¿Porqee?...? Demasiadas preguntas dentro de una sola. (Uii si, muchisimaas…xDD)

Se sentó a su lado y le observó una vez más, con cierta lujuria; pero esqe le encantaba ese rostro andrógino, el rostro de sus pasiones. Se dio cuenta de qe el oji-verde se había percatado de su toqe.

-Youji…, you-chan- murmuró entre sueños…-no te vayas, porfavor-

-No me iré, nunca podré separarme de tu lado-

Descendió para tocar sus labios…qería controlarse, pero era demasiado difícil. La belleza de Tsun, le hacía arder en deseo. Respiró frente a sus labios y a esto Tsun despertó pero Youji no se dio cuenta de esto.

Estaba en shock, Youji había estado tan cerca de su rostro y sin saber porque, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Lloró silenciosamente.

Youji se acostó a su lado y le abrazó rodeando su cadera con sus brazos, Natsuo se estremeció con esto y se giró bruscamente, qedando frente a frente con el chico de ojos magenta; dejando al descubierto su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-T..Tsun..¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó con preocupación- Vamos, dime.

Tomó el rostro andrógino del pelirrojo, buscando una respuesta en esos ojos de mirada lacrimosa. Bajó la mirada..era la hora. Era la hora de confesar todo; pero tenía mucho miedo. Le daba miedo decirle eso a su Sacrifice; porque no sabía cual reaccionaría.

-Yo….- "vamos..DILO!!" – TE AMO YOUJI…ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

Hundió su mirada en las sábanas.

Youji estaba sorprendido, Tsun había dicho las palabras exactas qe el deseaba escuchar. De nuevo tomó el rostro de su amor y le obligo a mirarle; pero Natsuo volvió a bajar la mirada, evitando la de su sacrificio.

-Qiero verte.- le dijo con ternura y volvió a alzar el rostro ajeno.

"_Sé que has sufrido,_

_Pero no quiero que lo escondas._

_Te sientes frió y sin amor,_

_Pero no te dejaré negarlo"_

-No quiero…que ..me veas..así-le dijo con lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos color esmeralda-

El chico de cabellos verdes solo le miro, y le besó con ternura, Natsuo sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa; y se separó de su Sacrifice bruscamente. No esqe no le gustara la sensación; pero no qería qe le besara por lastima, qería qe lo besará si sentía lo mismo qe él.

-No qiero qe me beses por lástima, no qiero. Qiero qe lo hagas porque lo sientes; no porque te sientes obligado a darme una respuesta- Lloró más intensamente y sus ojos se volvieron a hundir en lágrimas saladas.

Youji no qería que Tsun pensará eso. Le había besado por la emoción de escuchar esas palabras, por qe en realidad lo amado demasiado. Sabía qe su Fighter era necio y no le podía dar explicaciones; asi qe sólo tomó de nuevo su rostro y le beso transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos.

Por su parte el pellirrojo se sentía confundido, pero no qisó detenerlo. Porque fuera como fuera; estaba perdiendo las orejas con la persona qe mas amaba en el mundo. No le importaba ya si él sentía lo mismo; para él nada cambiaría. Solo se dejó querer.

"_Compláceme,_

_Enséñame como se hace._

_Provócame,_

_Tú eres el único"_

Youji dejó los labios de su Uke para descender a su cuello. Y le recostó suavemente qedando sobre su amante.

-Yo..youji…-Natsuo sentía qe moriría de todo ese placer; y eso qe todavía no empezaban; y eso que esto era apenas el inicio. A el aludido le encantaban esos jadeos, era la primera vez qe los escuchaba y ya comenzaba a hacerse adicto. Siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su hombro; se encontró con ese estorbo llamado pijama y levantó un poco su cadera qedando de rodillas sobre su Sentouki y le admiro una vez. Bajo la luz de la Luna podía ver el rostro sonrojado de su igual. Tsun respiró profundo; no podía procesar todas esas señales de placer.

El chico de cabellos verdes bajo sus manos hasta el pecho de su Fighter y tomó el primer botón de la camisa; lo desabrochó con delicadeza y suavidad; así fue con todos y cada uno de ellos. Retiró la prenda con demasiada sutileza; era como si con un mínimo movimiento pudiese lastimar al chico bajo suyo. Subió la mirada y encontró a un hermoso pelirrojo mirándole en lo qe parecía un hechizo de total adoración. Se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios como su su vida dependiese de eso; como si los segundos qe tardó en qitarle la playera, hubiesen sido una eternidad. Tsun respondió al beso; y después de un sucio lengüetazo a los labios de su Sacrifice; qedó encima.

Youji estaba…sorprendido; no conocía esa faceta de su neko, pero le encantaba.

Natsuo se sentó sobre el abdomen de su Seme; le besó de esa manera traviesa qe a Youji le volvía loco. Bajó a su cuello y lo besó dejando algunas marcas. Siguió bajando y le qito la playera con una velocidad admirable; besó su pezón izqierdo mientras pellizcaba el otro, y cuando logró dejar lo suficiente duro el primero; siguió con el otro. Bajó hasta su ombligo y jugó con éste unos momentos; qeriendo seguir bajando, pero otra estorbosa prenda estaba en su camino. Qería qitarle el pantalón a su Sacrifice; pero, esta acción le incomodaba un poco. Así qe era el turno del otro chico; empujó a Tsun y se puso encima. Le besó con todas las ganas del mundo, y puso sus manos en la pretina del pantalón de su chico; se separó y en esta acción arrancó literalmente el pantalón y el bóxer de Tsun; el cuál se sonrojó hasta las orejas. En realidad no sabía porque esto le daba tanta vergüenza, miles de veces se habían visto desnudos; pero nunca en una situación así. Esa era la diferencia. Para calmar el gran sonrojo en su amante; Youji le besó de nuevo con ternura, y se qitó de igual manera sus ropas restantes. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

Natsuo tomó la mano de su amor enredando sus dedos, Youji le correspondió. Le besó una vez más, y soltó ese lazo para bajar sus manos hacia los costados de su próximamente ex-neko; acarició su abdomen con ternura y le extendió tres dedos a su Uke. Éste captó perfectamente para qe eran y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios. Los lamió de una manera tan sensual; tenía cerrados los ojos y jugaba con su lengua en esos dedos; Youji pensó qe se correría solo con estó. Se contuvó y saco sus dedos de la boca de Natsuo. Le miró con ternura.

-Tsun…no te lastimare, Ok? – le dijó con esa ternura poca característica de él.

-Yo…confio en ti, se qe nunca me lastimarías- le respondió con un hilo de voz.

El peli-aqua se sintió agradecido por esto y le dio un corto beso. Bajo esos dedos y metió el primero en la estrecha entrada de Tsun. _"ah…."; _expresó bajito Tsun como una muestra de dolor.

Comenzó a mover ese dedo en círculos; metió el segundo e inmediatamente metió el tercero. "_Youji...Duele, mucho..." _le expresó con la voz entrecortada y algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos_" Shh, ya va a pasar". _Movió sus dedos circularmente y cuando creyó qe su Uke estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, los sacó. Tomó el rostro de Tsun y le besó tranqilizando y a la vez aliviando un poco del dolor anterior y el posterior también.

-Tranqilo..sabes qe no te lastimare- Tomó las piernas del chico y las pusó sobre sus hombros. Lentamente metió la punta de su miembro.

-Ah, Youji, duele mucho, No, no te muevas. Me duele. – Más lagrimas comenzaban a salir de esos hermosos ojos verdes. Se metió un poco más y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

"_Lentamente,_

_Te haré sentir puro._

_Confía en mí,_

_Puedes estar seguro"_

Natsuo estaba tan estrecho qe estaba seguro qe a la primer embestida se correría. Comenzó a moverse y con esto el cuerpo de Tsun comenzaba a dar señales de placer, aunque el dolor no se iba. Comenzó a moverse una poco más fuerte.

"_Ah…..m..más ra..pido" _No esqe se sintiera preparado, pero talvéz si Youji se movía mas rápido el dolor desaparecería mas rápido. El peli-aqua se movió más rápido y a esto el dolor del pelirrojo desapareció. Comenzó a embestir más rápido y en una de esas se forzó para entrar más profundo; justo donde sabía qe Natsuo se convulsionaria de placer. "_Ah…Youji…ahí, otra vez" _Youji estaba demasiado excitado, sólo con ver el rostro sonrojado y con lagrimas en su Uke, moria de placer. Volvió a golpear ese punto qe mataba de placer a Tsun; y éste abrazo con sus piernas las caderas de sus Seme, para hacer las embestidas más profundas aún. Seguían moviéndose en esa danza de los amantes.

"_Qiero llevarme la violencia de tu corazón"_

"_Qiero reconocer que tu belleza no es sólo una mascara"_

"_Qiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado"_

"_Qiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón"_

Ámbos llegaron al orgasmo.

-Yo también te amo, Natsuo- le dijo enterrando su cara en el pelo revuelto del otro chico sorprendido.

"_Entre nosotros, ya no hay __**deseos ocultos**__" _Pensó antes de qedarse dormido el ex-neko pelirrojo.

**_Notas de la autora: Hola. bueno pues esta es la segunda historia qe subo. Y es mi primer lemon; asi que por eso esta asi...me dio raro. Jeje bueno pues los personajes no me pertenecen y desgraciadamente la cancion tampoco. El nombre de la canción es Undisclosed Desires de Muse. Bueno espero que les guste. Me convulsionare de felicidad si lo leen y si me dejan un review, me moriré n_n_**


End file.
